


если ты хочешь напиться — пей.

by k_beloserov



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Gen, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_beloserov/pseuds/k_beloserov
Summary: посредственные будни уничтожают.
Kudos: 1





	если ты хочешь напиться — пей.

гриммджоу легко ведётся на провокацию.  
  
он зло скалит зубы, чешет пальцами татуировку челюсти на щеке и выёбывается-выёбывается-выёбывается. поэтому ичиго его бьёт. он бьёт в ответ.  
  
гриммджоу легко ведётся на провокацию и так же легко провоцирует остальных своим неприятным видом. из обычной японской компании его бы давно попёрли, только эта компания какого-то ахуевшего в край европейца и поэтому татуировки, нестандартный цвет волос и прочая хуета здесь вроде как не преследуется.  
  
поэтому они все здесь.  
  
отбитые и нестандартные. /как угодно, только не на словах/  
  
гриммджоу просто отбитый, а татуривку набил с дурости, пьянства и на спор. его тогда за это чуть не выперли из универа, благо, оставался последний год.  
  
гриммджоу пихает ногой чужое кресло и зубоскалит.  
  
— может, по пиву вечером?  
  
— сегодня понедельник.  
  
гриммджоу хуй клал на все эти дни недели. он хочет пива, компанию и подраться.  
  
— я бы не отказалась, — подает голос харрибел, поправляя ворот, что надёжно закрывал половину лица. странная.  
  
как и все они.  
  
гриммджоу знает, что она легко раздробит ему кости, если захочет, но драться с ней всё ещё ахуененно. как и пить пиво. или чего покрепче.  
  
нахуй понедельники.  
  
— тогда после работы.  
  
она кивает и возвращается к монотонному постукиванию по клавишам.  
  
гриммджоу показывает фак в сторону чужого ебала забыл-как-тебя-зовут-уёба. ичиго съёбывает в свой отдел и уровень провокации понижается.  
  
гриммджоу чешет татуировку на щеке.  
  
и пока что не находит новых причин злиться.  
  
/бездействие всё ещё раздражает/


End file.
